Suspect List (Revenge)
Suspect List is the second episode in Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on January 25, 2015. Plot The crew try to put together a list of suspects that could be Anonymous. Darius and Summer tries to convince the rest of the crew on bringing the issue to the police but Anonymous makes a move to prevent them from doing so. Summary Two weeks after Erick’s death, Kim still cannot accept the fact that he is dead, and has missed two weeks of school. Drew and Summer has tried bringing her to school but is not successful. While Drew, Mia, Robbie, Darius and Summer sit at their table during lunch, they see Kim walk into the cafeteria, looking fine. She has decided to come out of hiding and try to find Anonymous. Despite Mia and Summer’s disapproval, they all decided that finding him will bring justice to Erick’s death. Robbie promises to help them even if it means risking his own safety. After school, they head to Drew’s guest house where they start planning on what their first step should be. Darius starts listing some of the people who think has the motive. They finish coming up with a list that night. They all fell asleep in the guest house. Robbie wakes up in the middle of the night to get a drink when he is attacked by a figure in a black hoodie, but was interrupted when the crew runs to the kitchen. When they turn on the lights to comfort Robbie, they see writings on the wall that said, “You have no idea what I can do”. The next day, Summer and Darius insist that they take the matter to the police as Robbie was attacked, even though he was innocent. Robbie disagrees as he reveals that his attacker, Anonymous, knew things about him. Robbie tells them of his past and how he was involved with the apprehending of two students and how he moved to Riverdale under a new identity for his safety. He tells them that Anonymous knew that, and he would be in danger if the information were to ever come out. Darius and Summer insisted on bringing the matter to the police. The next day, they all decide that once they talk to the police, they could never go back. As they were about to leave, the tv turns on with footage of their parents. Anonymous has been spying on their parents. The tv goes blank and a message appears, “Their death will be on your hands if you go to the police”. Realizing that they have nothing against Anonymous, they decide not to go to the police. Mia burns the list they have. They clean up the mess in the guest house and head to Drew’s house. Drew’s parents, Gina and Colin Savage, arrives from work and tells the crew to help themselves with any food. They offer their condolences to Kim. As they eat some snacks, they hear Gina scream. Drew runs up to her parents’ room to see a bloody dog on the floor. Gina’s pet poodle lies on the floor lifeless. Colin brings Gina out of the room. The crew takes a closer look at the dog and they see a note under it. It reads: “You’re lucky I only killed the dog. May it rest in peace”. They realize that Anonymous might still be in the house. Drew brings his parents outside, as well as the crew. They try to rip off the note and throw it in the garbage. They realize that they are alone in this and that they have to work together to fight anonymous on their own. Cast Main Cast Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes